


His Lady, Her Love

by Winters_Solace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ADRIENETTE WHAT A SHIP, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, ML Fluff, miraculousladybugisgreatamiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Solace/pseuds/Winters_Solace
Summary: In a battle against Hawkmoth, Ladybug and Chat Noir face two things: the reveal of a secret carefully guarded, and the possibility of a relationship far more complicated than their partnership.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, this is my first fanfic for Miraculous Ladybug so hopefully that explains why it might be bad. I've also posted this on fanfiction.net under the username Winter's Solace but this version is a bit longer. I will NOT post anything there anymore, and I will switch to this account. Anyways, happy reading!

~Marinette~

I lay on my bed, an arm over my face. Tikki slumped on my stomach, tired from the summer heat. There hadn't been any akuma attacks this week, which was strange, but relieving. Paris didn't need any more trouble than it already had. However, it seemed that once I had thought this, I had jinxed everything, for all of a sudden, I heard a thud and the sound of breaking glass from downstairs. I ran down and saw my dad hugging my mom, the TV showing a scene of destruction near the Louvre. On the floor lay a broken plate, the cause of the sound I had heard before, At the center of the chaos, I saw a face that I had seen once before, though it was an illusion. I gasped.

"Hawkmoth?" I whispered. I inched closer. He was standing near the entrance to the museum, his staff held high in the air. Akumas were swirling out of his staff, inhabiting people around him. I was confused as to why he could summon so many akumas at once, but they didn't seem to be very strong, so that was probably why. Black bubbles formed around the akumatized citizens, giving them black cloaks and masks. They started to run away, scrambling over cars and onto buildings. It was unclear what they were doing, but I knew it was trouble. Before my parents could see me, I bolted upstairs into my room, stumbling once or twice, but they didn't seem to hear me. Seeing my worried face, Tikki flew off the bed and hovered near my face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Tikki, spots on!" I panted. "We've got a villain to catch."

~Adrien~

I gazed out at Paris from my bedroom window. Plagg hovered in the air beside me. It was time for lunch, but Nathalie hadn't called me yet. She was usually very punctual, yet today, I hadn't even seen her. I left my bedroom and wandered downstairs. The mansion was eerily quiet.

"Nathalie? Are you here?" I called.

I peeked inside my father's study, but he wasn't there. If he wasn't home, Nathalie should be. Puzzled, I went back to my bedroom and reached for the TV remote. I might as well do something, I thought. My finger hovered over the power button, but something outside the window caught my attention. A red shape was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, heading in the general direction of the Louvre. Ladybug! I ran over to the window to see where she was going, but Plagg chose that moment to do an aerial barrel roll across my vision, lamenting about the lack of camembert.

"Plagg!" I said. "Could you move?"

"But Camembert!" he whined.

"I don't care," I sighed. "Ladybug's out there for some reason, and she might need my help. Plagg, claws out!"

My kwami zoomed into my silver ring, and I transformed into my alter ego, Chat Noir. Opening a window, I leaped out of my room and used my silver staff to travel. I had to get to Ladybug, fast. There was absolutely no reason for her to be out in broad daylight. There must be trouble, and there was no way I was going to leave her out there alone. She could get hurt!

~Marinette~

I landed on the top of the Louvre, staring down at the chaos below me. Chat Noir, hurry up! I thought. Surely he should have heard about the situation by now. It was all over the news! I scanned my surroundings, seeing more akumatized people swarming around everywhere like ants. I leaned farther over the roof to get a better look at what they were doing, and one of them saw me. He ran towards me and began climbing the glass pyramid. I watched him with horrified amazement. I began to run towards him, to make sure he didn't slip, but I noticed his gloves and shoes had suction cups that helped him climb. When he reached me, he grabbed for my ears. I stepped backwards and slid down the slope of the wall in surprise, bumping into something behind me. I turned and saw another akumatized person. She reached for my ears as the person behind me grabbed my arms and held them tight. They're trying to get my Miraculous! I realized. I kneed the lady in front of me in the stomach and wrenched my arms out of the other person's grip. I flung my yo-yo towards a nearby building, giving my captor a firm kick as I flew upwards. Upon landing safely on the rooftop, I tried to call Chat Noir. A few seconds later, I saw his face on the screen of my yo-yo.

"Chat Noir! Thank goodness you picked up!" I said.

He winked. "I'll always be there for my lady."

I sighed and looked to check if there were any people coming. "Now's not the time to flirt, Chat. Listen, if you see any people in black robes with masks coming towards you, run. They're akumatized citizens that want to take your Miraculous." I saw Chat's eyebrows go up, but I continued before he could say anything. "I haven't figured out a way to de-akumatize them yet, but i'll try. Meet me at the louvre, okay?"

"I'll be there in a minute, my lady."

I saw Chat Noir smile, and then I ended the call. I peeked over at the crowd below, attracting one person's attention. I waited for her to come up, then bound her with my yo-yo. I tried to find out where the akuma was lurking, but i couldn't find anything. However, when i released her, she did not reach for my ears. Instead, a pink cloud of magic engulfed her, and she slumped down and appeared to be sleeping. The strange costume that she had previously worn had now disappeared, and she was wearing regular clothing. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently to wake her up, and she gasped.

"Ladybug?" she asked. "Oh my- Ladybug, can I- do you-"

I recognized her immediately. It was Alya.

"I'm sorry I can't talk right now. You have to get away from here, quickly," I ordered. "Tell everyone you know not to go outside and to stay away from here. This is a dangerous place, okay? I can't afford to have anyone get hurt. Things are already very bad."

She gulped and nodded. I wrapped her in my yo-yo once more, and lowered her down to the street. I saw her run away, furiously tapping on her phone as she alerted her friends. Scanning the horizon, i did not see any sign of Chat Noir.  
I sighed impatiently. Come on, Chat… hurry up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. Enjoy!

~Adrien~

I leaped over several rooftops. I tried to go faster, knowing ladybug was probably waiting for me, but I had to make detours in order to avoid akumatized people. I finally leaped on top of the louvre and saw ladybug waiting on a nearby rooftop.

"My lady!" I said. I bowed to her. "I apologize for my lateness. So, who's the villain?"

"Aw, how sweet," a voice said behind us. I spun around. HAWKMOTH? What's he doing here? I mentally screamed. I tried to calm myself.

"Look who showed up," I said. Without taking my eyes off of Hawkmoth, I asked ladybug, "Is this the villain?"

"Yes," Ladybug said.

"If you don't mind," Hawkmoth said, smiling, "I invited some others to this party."

"It's so nice to see you again, ladybug! Wherever have you been since the last time we met?" a fake, sugary sweet voice asked.

"Volpina?" Ladybug gasped. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Ladybug," Hawkmoth chided. "I where are your manners? These are our guests!"

As if on cue, we were surrounded by other villains: Evillustrator, Rogercop, and countless others.

"My lady…" I whispered. "What do we do?"

"Don't worry," Ladybug replied confidently. "I've got a plan."

~Marinette~

I sighed dramatically.  
"Lila, Lila," I chided. "I would've-"

"It's Volpina!" she hissed.

I continued, ignoring her. "I would've thought you knew me better than that. After all, we were friends, weren't we?"

Volpina's cheeks burned bright red and she narrowed her eyes.

"Also, you should know i'm a lot smarter than you think I am. I can recognize an illusion when I see one, Volpina."

I smirked, and swung my yo-yo around, As soon as it touched a villain, they exploded in a cloud of orange light. Soon, we were left with only Volpina and Hawkmoth.

"Chat?" I asked.

"Ready as always," he replied.

"Good, then let's go," I said.

I guess hawkmoth and volpina thought we were going to run away, because they stared at us with dumbfounded looks. We took their surprise to our advantage and leaped at them, Chat wrestling with Hawkmoth and I dueling with Volpina.

I had to say Volpina had gotten stronger, because now we were evenly matched. She swung her flute at me and I spun my yo-yo around, making a shield that emitted pink sparks. The flute glanced off of my shield and clattered onto the roof. I lunged at the flute, but as I grabbed it, Volpina kicked my hand and my yo-yo flew out of my hand and onto the ground stories below.

I hesitated, the flute held tightly in my hand behind my back. I wanted to get my yo-yo back, but I couldn't just leave Chat to fend off both Hawkmoth and Volpina. Seeing my hesitation, Volpina jumped at me, but I made a split-second decision and raised Volpina's flute to my lips. I blew into it, and it glowed red as it produced a single, clear note. Volpina clutched her head, giving a hiss of pain, and fell to her knees. I looked at the flute, and realized that it was now red with black dots. How had I done that? Had I claimed Volpina's weapon as my own? I glanced at Volpina and saw that she had fainted. Is this how you defeat a superhero? But I hadn't even taken her miraculous! That reminded me. I reached over and unclasped her necklace, and she reverted to her civilian form, Lila. Did this mean she was a real superhero? Where was her kwami? My mind was spinning with thoughts and I was dimly aware of Lila waking up and scowling at me, trying to get her necklace back, but seeing something and running away. I heard a voice shout, "Look out!" I was snapped out of my daze and I ducked. A purple staff swiped at the air above my head, and out of instinct, I reached up and grabbed it. This threw Hawkmoth off balance, and as I watched, he toppled over. I stood up, Hawkmoth's staff in hand, and I jabbed him in head with it, His eyes rolled up into his head, and he fell unconscious.

"Chat," I said. "Are you ready to see what Hawkmoth looks like as a civilian?"

Chat's eyes widened, but then he frowned. "You know what his miraculous is?"

I sighed. "Well, no. But Chat, don't you want to find out who's been attacking us this whole time?"

He hesitated, then shook his head. "I- I don't think I could deal with it if I found out that Hawkmoth is someone that we know."

I nodded in understanding. "You know, Chat, you can be very thoughtful sometimes."

Chat grinned and winked at me. "Of course, it's all part of being Chat Noir, isn't it?"

"Oh, does this little kitty have a crush on Ladybug?" someone behind us cooed.

"Hawkmoth?" I gasped. "But- but I-"

Hawkmoth laughed. "Knocked you out? Yes, I admit, that was some very good work you did there. But of course, not good enough to defeat me."

Rage colored my cheeks pink. I passed Chat Hawkmoth's staff and raised Volpina's flute to my lips and blew, sending bolts of pink energy flying at Hawkmoth. He flawlessly dodged each one, every miss only increasing my annoyance and frustration. Hawkmoth smiled.

"Oh my, do I feel ANGER bubbling up in little miss superhero?" Hawkmoth asked.

He smirked, laughing at me. Chat and I could only watch in horror as Hawkmoth summoned a butterfly and turned into an akuma, which winged its way toward me. Before I could do anything, it embedded itself in Volpina's flute.

~Adrien~

I stared at Ladybug, whose suit had turned black with red spots, like Antibug's costume.

"My lady! Are you alright?" I asked.

Ladybug collapsed, beckoning to me.

"Listen, Chat. In a while, Hawkmoth will be able to control me. Before he can do so, go and get my yo-yo from the ground and break Volpina's flute. I know this is my power, but you have my to yo-yo, so I want you to try and cleanse the akuma. Then, give it to me, and we can defeat Hawkmoth, okay?" She asked in a weak whisper.

I nodded and used my staff as a pole that extended to the ground. I slid down it, but before I could grab Ladybug's yo-yo, something landed on top of me, sending Hawkmoth's staff skidding across the ground. It was Ladybug.

"My lady, stop! It's me, Chat Noir!" I shouted.

It seemed as if Ladybug did not hear me, because she tried to punch me. I tried to throw her off my back, but she used me as a springboard and leapt over my head to the yo-yo. The combined force of her leap and my shaking caused her to go much farther than she had planned, and she was now a few feet away from her weapon. She crouched on the opposite side of the yo-yo and lunged for it, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her. She started at struggling, but I couldn't let her go. After a few seconds of indecision, I kissed her. She went still, and I grabbed the yo-yo and stepped on the flute, cracking it. Once I saw the akuma fly out, I released my hold on her arm and flung the yo-yo at the akuma. I tried with all my might to cleanse the akuma. I had to do this, for Ladybug, for me, and for everyone.

"AKUMA, I CLEANSE YOU FROM EVIL!" I shouted. The akuma tried to escape from the yo-yo, but it couldn't. When it was finally released, it was a pure, cleansed, butterfly. I looked at ladybug.

"Are you okay, my lady?" I asked.

"As okay as I would be after being kissed by you," she replied, smirking.

"You remembered that?" I asked her, surprised.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, leaning closer. "I wouldn't mind doing it again, just to make sure."

She laughed. "I'm sure. You're not fooling me that easily, kitty."

She tapped me on the nose, pushing my head back, and held out her hand.

"Now, can I have my yo-yo back?

I handed her the yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled, flinging her yo-yo upward.

Volpina's, or Ladybug's flute, now, repaired itself. Hawkmoth landed on the ground in front of us with a gentle thump, and he picked up his staff, twirling it with his fingers.

"Well, that was a failure," he said with a wry smile.

Ladybug and I glanced at each other. Together, we jumped at Hawkmoth. He was a very skillful fighter. He successfully parried both of our attacks, and the only thing that brought me comfort was that he seemed to be getting tired. All of a sudden, Ladybug dropped out of the fight. I turned to face her, wondering if she was okay. When she saw me, her face was worried. Her mouth opened, but before she could say anything, Hawkmoth's staff connected with my ribs and I heard a crack. I doubled over in pain. I couldn't tell if my ribs broken, but I took the fact that I could breathe as a good sign. Ladybug jumped into action, and she used her yo-yo as a shield while attacking with her flute. Hawkmoth used his staff to parry her attacks, throwing in a strike here and there. He laughed as he fought, Ladybug's attempts amusing him.

"Chat, cover me!" Ladybug yelled, backing up to where I stood.

"Of course," I replied, heading into battle though my ribs still throbbed with every step. I didn't have a plan, so I would have to trust Ladybug with whatever she was going to do.

I heard Ladybug summon her Lucky Charm, and I was aware of her letting out a small, strangled noise as the object landed in her arms, but my attention was focused on Hawkmoth.

"My, you really think you can beat me? If Ladybug can't, what are your odds?" he taunted, forcing me backwards with every single attack.

"I'm proud to be inferior to someone as talented and smart as Ladybug is. You, however," I growled, lashing out with my staff, "need to be shown your place."

One of my attacks briefly stunned Hawkmoth, and I rushed back to Ladybug.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"I don't know," she hissed, looking panicked.

I frowned as I took in her charm, a bucket filled up to the brim with water. Glancing around to Hawkmoth, who was striding closer to us, I formulated a plan.

"Got it!" I exclaimed with a grin.

I ducked behind Ladybug and rested my hands on her shoulders, letting Hawkmoth advance.

"Chat Noir!" Hawkmoth exclaimed in a fake, surprised tone. "Yes, you admitted Ladybug is superior, but to hide behind her like a child with his mother? I expected more of you, you know."

I bit back a remark. He would see what I was doing soon enough. I waited until he was within striking distance, and then keeping a firm grip on Ladybug's shoulders to ensure that she wouldn't fall, I shoved her forward. The water flew out of the bucket, dousing Hawkmoth with a cold surprise, and I dashed in front of Ladybug, jabbing Hawkmoth in the head. He crumpled, knocking his head on the ground and fell unconscious.

"Good work, kitty," Ladybug praised, beaming at me.

"Looks like cats aren't the only ones scared of water," I said, smirking at Hawkmoth's fallen form.

Ladybug reached down and picked up Hawkmoth's stafff, inspecting it. She gave it an approving nod, and gave it to me.

"Chat, you can claim this one," Ladybug said.

"Claim?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I experimentally slammed the staff against the ground and spun it around. The staff turned black, and the stone turned a translucent green. They were fused together with what looked like metal claws holding the stone. I smiled. Fancy. When I looked at Hawkmoth, he looked as if he had deflated slightly, and his miraculous, a butterfly brooch, had turned a dull black.

"Chat," Ladybug said, interrupting me from my thoughts. "I know before you said you really don't want to know who Hawkmoth is, but think about his kwami! I don't think anything would want to live with him, don't you think? We have to rescue it".

I hesitated. While she did have a very good point, I still felt nauseous at the prospect of finding out who it was that wanted to take my miraculous, who also had no qualms about killing me along the way if necessary.

"Who are you going to bring his miraculous to? His kwami?" I asked.

"Master Fu," Ladybug replied. "You probably don't know him, but he's definitely trustworthy."

"Fine. But can we let this person reveal Hawkmoth?" I asked.

Ladybug hesitated, nodded, and tied Hawkmoth up with her yo-yo. I grabbed Ladybug's hand, and used my staff to transport both of us to Master Fu's place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee!!! This is THE LAST CHAPTER for this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it! :D

~Marinette~

I knocked on Master Fu's door.

"Come in," a voice said.

I opened the door and bowed to Master Fu.

Master Fu smiled. "Welcome, Ladybug. I expect this is Chat Noir?"

Chat bowed. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Master."

Master Fu looked at us. "Do you know each other's civilian forms?"

"No, and I want to keep it that way," I said firmly.

Master Fu looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and disapproval. "You'll have to let him know at some point, you know," he said. "After all, most of the previous Chat Noirs and Ladybugs had more than just a friendly relationship."

I blushed and glanced at Chat. He was busy studying his boots, seemingly oblivious to what we were saying despite his normally flirtatious attitude.

"Anyways," I said. "This is Hawkmoth."

Chat pulled him into the room, and I saw Master Fu raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Mr. Fu," Chat said. "Could you possibly… make sure that this man never gets his hands on any miraculous ever again?"

"It would be my pleasure," Master Fu said. "However, I am curious… is there a reason why you could not do this yourself?"

"Chat doesn't want to get affected in case he knows Hawkmoth personally," I explained.

Master Fu smiled. "Of course… if you would step out?"

Chat followed me out of Master Fu's room, and we leaned against the hallway wall.

"So," Chat said. "You really think Fu meant what he said about the relationship thing? And the revealing?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry Chat. Even if I'm supposed to… you know, have a deeper relationship with you, I- I can't. I… also don't want to reveal myself."

Chat frowned. "Why not?"

"You see… there's this other boy. He's in my class, and I-" I tried to explain.

"Have a crush on him?" Chat said gently. I nodded, and Chat sighed softly. "Listen, Ladybug. I'm not forcing you to like me, and I never will, but imagine this: what if he rejected you? Because that's what I feel like right now. And if you're going to reject me… I'd rather not have connections with you anymore. At all."

I tried to blink away the tears that stung the back of my eyes and threatened to spill down onto my cheeks. "What? Chat, no! But what about-"

Despite my rejections of his advances, I still valued Chat as a friend, and a partner. I didn't want to lose him.

Before Chat could say anything else, Master Fu opened the door and gestured for us to come inside. Looking in, I saw that there was an unconscious form lying under a blanket.

"Master Fu," I said. "I also have Volpina's miraculous."

I handed Master Fu Lila's necklace.

He peered at it. "Interesting… but I do not think this is real. It was most likely enchanted by Hawkmoth to act like a real miraculous, although I'm not sure why he would do that. I want to keep it, so I can do some research on it. Is that okay?"

I nodded.

"Thank you for bringing it to me. Any other questions?" Master Fu asked.

Chat raised his hand. "After Ladybug and I did certain things to other people's weapons, they kind of became ours, and those people fainted. Why?"

Master Fu frowned. "That's also interesting. I'm afraid to say I do not know either. I must see if I can find out. For now, I suppose you can keep them. But, Ladybug, about the revealing…." Mater Fu's voice trailed off, and he smiled slightly.

I glanced at Chat out of the corner of my eye. Chat avoided my gaze, trying to look indifferent to anything I said. My heart cracked slightly when I saw how much I had hurt him, but I really didn't want to do the big reveal. What about Adrien? But while I had crushed on him for a year now and nothing happened, here was my friend, who was admittedly cute and would be willing to be with me. Yes, I hadn't exactly been able to form coherent sentences around Adrien, which is why we don't have anything more than a friendship, but was I willing to give up Adrien for Chat, and whoever he might be? I bit my lip, looking at Chat once more, then made my decision.

"I'll do it."

Chat spun to face me and gasped.

"Thank you, My- Ladybug. You don't know how much appreciate this."

"On the count of three?" Master Fu suggested.

I looked at Chat and we nodded together.

"Spots off," I murmured.

Red sparks swirled around me and I was bathed in a red glow. I looked at the person next to me, and nearly fainted.

"A-Adrien?!" I whisper-screamed.

My face was burning, and I was probably blushing like crazy. I couldn't believe that this whole time, it was Adrien flirting with me. Adrien! And… oh god. It was Adrien that I had kissed when he was attacked by Dark Cupid, and Adrien that had just kissed me now! I smiled kind of weirdly at him and tucked Tikki into my bag.

"Uhh…" I muttered. "Um, well, meet nice with you. Glad you see here…."

Suddenly, I sat down hard. What was happening to me? I didn't act like this around Chat, did I?

~Adrien~

I looked down at Marinette, who was sitting on the floor. Marinette is Ladybug? I mean sure, they look a LOT alike, but they don't seem alike personality wise. Marinette seems so scared of me… she's always stuttering whenever she's around me, and Ladybug is just so… cool, I guess. But I wouldn't mind, because, well, Mari's kind of cute. Not that I judge girls based on their looks, of course. I sighed audibly. If only she liked me.

I whispered, "Plagg. You have one job- DON'T MESS THIS UP FOR ME. Got it? You can stay inside here." I held open my shirt pocket for Plagg and he zoomed in with a glare. I sat down across from her, and tried to start a conversation.

"So, Mari. You're Ladybug? That's cool! Your friend, Alya. She'll be very happy to find out, right?" I asked. Surely there must be a way to get her to be more calm around me.

"Yes!" Marinette squeaked, her face flushing a dark shade of red.

"Who's Alya, the ugly one with the yellow hair?" Plagg asked rudely, poking his head out of my pocket.

I stifled a laugh and saw that the corners of Marinette's mouth lifted upwards. "No," I hissed. "That's Chloe. And what did I tell you about not messing this up?"

Plagg slid back into my pocket with a grumble.

"Well, anyways, um-" I started.

Before I could continue, Master Fu smiled gently and ushered us out. "Marinette, Adrien, if you could please take this outside? I have some things to do with Hawkmoth here."

Outside of Master Fu's house, I scratched my head and looked sideways at Marinette.

"Mari… would you mind if we talked while I walked you home? I have a feeling there is a lot we have to discuss."

Marinette blushed. "Sure…."she replied a bit distantly.

I put my hands in my pockets and tried to find a way to word the question so that I wouldn't seem like I was prying into her secrets or anything like that.

"Marinette, I just- I want you to answer one question. Is that okay?"

Marinette nodded. "Who is the boy you have a crush on? I completely understand if You don't want to tell me. But Mari… please. I just want to know," I pleaded.

I guess my question was a bit too much, because the rest of the walk to Mari's home was silent. I fiddled with the edge of my shirt nervously, waiting for her answer. When we got there, Marinette opened the door. She turned halfway to face me and whispered, "I like you."

~Marinette~

I don't know how I found the courage to tell Adrien that. What i do know is that I immediately regretted saying it. My face went up in flames once more and I whipped around and fled upstairs. I heard Adrien shout for me to stop, but I ignored him. My feet pounded the stairs as loudly as my heart in my ears. Only when I reached the trapdoor to my room did I realize that Adrien had followed me. I turned around and blocked the door with my body.

"NO!" I gasped. "You can't come in here!"

Adrien looked at me, puzzled. This is bad… what if Adrien found out about my posters of him? I mean, he already knows about my crush on him, but this would be even more embarrassing!

"You- no, never mind. Just leave, Adrien. I answered your question, right?" I asked.

"Yes,"Adrien said. "But Mari, don't you see, this makes everything so much simpler! We both like each other, in one form, at least. That means… we can work something out, right?"

"Okay," I agreed. After all, I did like Adrien. And this was my chance to make something happen! But try as I might, I couldn't find the will to discuss something as serious as this right now. "Can we discuss this another day? I've had enough chaos for today," I said.

Adrien smiled in an understanding kind of way. After a moment of hesitation, he bowed to me, kissing my hand. "See you in school, my lady." Then, he turned around and left.

~MASTER FU~

"Wayzz, do you think Marinette and Adrien will ever find out that what I told them about the relationships is a lie?" I asked, staring at a ladybug crawling on the window sill.

"Not likely, Master, but even if they do, what is that to you? They are meant to be, you know," my kwami replied.

"Yes, they are. A match made in heaven, I'd say," I said, smiling, as the ladybug flew out of the room and into the open sky. "A match made in heaven, indeed...."


End file.
